Kicks on Fire
by kisses on the mirror
Summary: In Seaford Traditional High School, nothing is normal...at all. And the Wasabi Warriors can agree. From joking on people's shoe game, to talking about baes, and singing "Trampoline Booty", the gang had it all. 2 years later, they've fell off. With a smart little plan, can the KD wearing beauty, Grace Sutton, reunite the gang? (Plot sucks af, but give it a try) R


**new story. ive decided to put a hiatus on "what he does to me". on the real issue between me & him, i think we're good now. its just a rocky friendship. and he has a girlfriend now so...oh whale... :(**

**anyway, this story is basically about what life is like to me now. if i offend you in anyway in this story, i apologize in advance.**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it **

* * *

**May 7, 2014 ; ****Wednesday**

**Kim's POV**

"Oh hell naw," I exclaimed at the lunch table of Seaford Traditional High School.

Grace Sutton and Kelsey Vargas burst out laughing, both of them stuffing a chicken nugget in their mouths.

Grace smirked. "C'mon Kim, don't you think that you and Jack would be cute?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think you with a knife in the forehead would be cute?"

Kelsey scoffed. "Damn Kim. Attitude, much?"

I smiled evilly. "I say whatever the hell I want, slut."

Grace laughed. "Whatever hoe."

I'm hoe. Kelsey's slut. Grace is whore. It's...a long story. Don't ask. Lol.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and then poked me in the shoulder. "Kiiiim. You don't got no bae. You need a bae!"

Grace laughed and nodded, adjusting her STHS blue sweatshirt.

**(A/N: STHS is Seaford Traditional High School. Uniform consists of Purple, Black, and White sweatshirts & polos. Pants are khaki or black or navy blue. Mascot is the bulldogs.)**

I chuckled and changed the subject, focusing on Melanie Young's "shoe game". "She be wearing them ugly Walmart shoes. No shoe game," I giggled, as our eyes focused on her shoes.

Kelsey laughed, "Kicks on fire!"

"Call the fire department!" Grace hooted.

"Bruh, she stepped on my 6 ring Jordan's before school. Like I don't need your dirtu Walmart shoes messing up mine!" I fake groaned, stuffing a pretzel in my mouth.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Me & Jerry have the same KD's on."

We turned around and saw Jerry wearing the same PB&J's as Kelsey. Grace smiled as she looked at her feet to admire her Rugrats KD's. We were all wearing matching elites.

All of the sudden, Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Brody slid into the table next to us.

Brody sipped his powerade, leaned in to the table, and said, "Did you see Donna Tonin? She got them PB&J elites with no PB&J KD's to go with them. She be wearing them Reeboks with them." We all looked at her as a laugh went down.

**(A/N: They can only wear "tennis shoes" with any socks. I wear my Aunt Pearls and 6 ring Jordans)**

"Girl got no shoe game. Even Milton has them Rosher Runs" Jack scoffed, admiring his Black Volts (and the rest of the full name).

"Hey! That is _very_ offensive!" Milton objected. He glanced at his shoes, then shrugged and said, "Well, they are very nice though."_  
_

Brody smirked. "Of course a member of the Wasabi Warriors gotta have shoe game" Brody was wearing concords. "Hey would you look at that? Lindsay Birch is wearing some Nike Airs. Her shoe game's improving."

I laughed, "that girl had a sketchers passion the whole school year."

Grace's nose wrinkled. "Ew. Sketchers."

We all whooped, "SHOE GAME ON ZERO". Then we all started bursting out laughing until a lunch lady screamed, "SHUT UP. YOUR DISTURBING OTHERS."

Jerry scoffed. "She's the one that smokes cigerrates behind the school with the other lunch ladies. Nigga needs to shut that damn mouth."

Kelsey giggled. "She got no booty."

Jack sighed. "Booty. Weakness of the man."

Jack, Brody, and Jerry laughed and did their...idek they made up some damn handshake or whatever.

"Kim's got an ass," Brody smirked, winking at me.

"Oh yea, bruh. She thicker than a snicka," Jerry said, stuffing Grace's french fries in his mouth.

"I don't have a butt," I wailed.

Jack laughed. "Kelsey and Grace are thick." He pointed a french fry at them. "Volleyball players have big butts."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Sierra Hart wants a trampoline booty, Have you heard? She's doing em squats and stuff."

Milton said, "Ugh squats. So hard. So much work." Kelsey laughed and tolled her eyes.

Kelsey added, "That girl has and never will have a booty."

"She just wants to get past the thirst strap," Jerry winked, pointing to the waistband of his pants.

"Chode!" I coughed, and everyone laughed as Jerry glared at me.

* * *

At 6PM, I was in my softball uniform. I took a few sunflower seeds to my mouth as I adjusted my cleats. Today we were playing Swathmore Academy. I was #21 and I was the third basemen. Kelsey was a volleyball player, so she came to watch me play. She was a setter. Grace was a cheerleader, the flyer, and also joined Kelsey to watch me play.

I got my glove and when the game started, I was ready as hell. When it became my turn to bat, I gripped my bat tightly as I watched Claire Von Dike pitch the ball. I hit it with force as it flew in the air. I ran to first. But the ball wasnt back in Claire's glove so I ran until I slid into home plate. "Safe!" The umper called and a smile swept my face.

"Homerun! By #21 Crawford. The Crawford Killer!" I smiled as I heard those words. The game ended 15-0 and I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as Brody, Jerry, Jack, and Milton congratulated me anc Kelsey and Grave hugged me. Soon, we went to Dairy Queen to get blizzards.

Rudy came in , saw us, and smiled. "You guys!" He exclaimed, joining is at out table, "How was your game, Kim?"

"We whooped the goat," I smiled proudly, "15-0". Swathmore's mascot was the Rams but people from other schools called them the goats.

Rudy snickered. "Nice work, Crawford. Anyway, have you guys heard about the state wide karate tournament in 3 weeks?"

We all nodded.

"WE'RE IN!" Rudy yelped in joy and all of our faces grew into big smiles.

**Author's POV**

Blah. Blah. Blah. That was 2 years ago. During that tournament, betrayals were made, friendships were broken, and the clique was totally broken apart.

Jerry flirted with Kelsey when dating Grace.

Milton and Jack got in a fight over Julie. (Jack was trying to help Milton ask her out and Milton didn't like his ideas)

Kim got mad at the group for doing poorly during the tournament to party with seniors in Vegas (where the tournament was)

Now, its 2016, (pretend that eveything in 2016 is like how it is now).

**Grace's POV**

"And 1 and 2 and 3. Good!" Coach Kelly called out after I aced my full. She gave me a high five and said "Good work Grace! Your gonna be awesome at the competition next week."

"Thanks coach," I smiled as I adjusted my STHS Cheerleading tshirt. I am now in my senior year of high school. We had nationals next week in San Francisco. I couldn't wait to compete.

I started doing round offs to end the practice with. When practice ended, I switched shoes to my Aunt Pearl KD's. I fixed my hair from its high ponytail to a messy bun as I drove to Pinkberry.

When I walked in, I gulped. I saw Kim Crawford sitting in a booth with her softball friends. Kim glanced at me, then looked away. I huffed and walked to get my yogurt.

I guess I should explain what happened to us after the tournament.

Rudy sold the dojo and started working at the YMCA to help kids with special needs.

I started hanging out with my cheerleading friends.

Kim hung out with her softball friends a lot since she was on the school team and travel team.

Kelsey hung out with her volleyball friends. They were often seen with a volleyball, bumping it to each other.

Jerry hung out with his "squad" who were bad, potty mouths, and did the yeet.

Brody was on the basketball team and was always seen dunking on people with his teammates.

Jack walked the halls with his football holdie on. He was the wide reciever.

Milton got into theatre, surprisingly. He had started dating Julie and I guess they loved the arts.

Well, you know, I was sick of this. This isiolation. I lost my clique. Then I looked at my hand and realized there was frozen yogurt all over it. I rushed to the bathroom to wash my hands when I bumped into Kim,

"My bad," Kim muttered, brushing a lock of her hair behind her hair.

"It's fine," I murmured as Kim pushed the door open to leave.

Kim mustered a smile,

"And Kim?" I called out.

She looked back at me,

"It's nice to see you again," I quietly said.

Kim's smile drooped but she forced it again. "Yeah you too. Nice shoes." She smiled and walked out.

I looked at my Aunt Pearls and then the thought came to me.

Bring the gang together.

* * *

**So...this was terrible, wasnt it. I know I kinda rushed it but I have stuff to do rn. Well, please review :) They make my day. PM me if you have any ideas. Well, I hope yall like it. I'm trying real hard now to make a fanfiction comeback. i really miss the 2011-2012 days...everything was so differeng in the kickin it family... :(**

**xoxo**

**Cici & Alyssa**


End file.
